


Saviour, Partner, Friend and Only Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her saviour first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour, Partner, Friend and Only Love

Natasha was always alone.  
Doing jobs after jobs, staining the world red.  
But then she met a Hawk one day.  
Clint was her second chance and she took it.  
At first she thought he was like other men only seeking pleasure from her.  
But he kept on refusing.   
He said she is his friend.   
So Clint became her first friend.   
And also her saviour who thought she could be redeemed.   
Clint helped her adjust to the new life she had begun.   
Helped her settle in Shield and with her training.   
Natasha was grateful.   
Then they were partnered together.   
They were a good team.   
And Natasha was happy to have one person who she trusted watching her back.   
She never wanted to disappoint Clint in any way.   
And then she fell in love with him.  
She did not understand at first but after closely examining her feelings she was certain.   
Clint was unlike any man she had met.  
He didn't try to change her or fix her.  
Natasha knew Clint loved her too.  
But he would never make a move.   
So she made the first one by kissing him.  
And sge didn't regret it.  
Dating Clint wasn't any different than being friends with him.  
It was only more intimate.   
Clint was her saviour, Partner,Friend and Only Love.


End file.
